


Reasons

by asrundream



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p>
<p>Prompt: Fuujin</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: Fuujin

We all had our reasons for going to war. Seifer went because he had a dream, and someone finally came along who said she could make it come true. Raijin went because he thought she was lying to Seifer, and he's an idealistic moron who wants to help everyone. I went because I could tell she wasn't lying. I went because she really could make Seifer's dreams come true. I went because every time I cover my eyes because the sun's too bright, every time I look in the mirror, I see that dreams never come true without a price.


End file.
